What would it be like to feel?
by Claudia C18
Summary: C17 finally sees his sister after many years apart.Just then,a more powerful force steps in,taking him away,destroying his life.But,through the pain and suffering,a light emerges.....GT remake.
1. Default Chapter

**A/N: Ok,people,this is it!The main story.You have to read this to understand the rest,because they all make one story.**

**It takes place at the beginning of GT(duh!) before Goku,Pan and Trunks leave Earth.umm...C17 will be VERY ooc later on,but I'll explain that.**

**Ok,I never saw GT,so don't sue me for putting false info here....it's a remake(better in my opinion!).Well,everyone looks like they did in the Buu Saga except Pan,Trunks,Gohan,Goten,Videl,Bra and Marron......phfeu!**

**So,on with the fic! R&R,OR FELL THE WRATH OF 1000 ANGRY RUBBER DUCKYIES!!!-o;;**

**CHAPTER 1:**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A lone figure stood in the shadows of the deep forest,looking up at the midday sky,his black,chin-lenght hair enclosing his young face features.

Today was going to be another beautifully boring summer day...how he despised that.He scowled as he lifted gently into the air and flew away quietly,the wind blowing his hair out of his face,his slinted blue eyes reflecting the emptyness inside him..

For 27 years he's been living alone,forgotten by the outside world.His sister was gone,and he was forced to live with it.Sometimes he felt the loneliness closing it's grip on his soul,but he easily pushed it away and concentrated on less important things than socialising.

Still,sometimes he craved someone,anyone to talk to,at least to make the dullness of his existance go away...

Suddenly,a familiar face came into view,someone he belived he would never see again.

- No,no..it...it can't be...!

He stared at the lone figure flying away near the horizont.Any normal human being wouldn't be able to make out the fast moving spect on the skyline,but,then again,he wasn't a normal human.He squinted his eyes slightly,his eyebrows furrowing,making sure it wasn't just his imagination.He was right,it was her...but how come?She was supposed to be dead,she died with Cell........didn't she?He hadn't seen her since...

He paused for a moment,an ideea forming in the back of his mind....yes,now it made sense...at last,he could go back to his old life,now all he had to do was get her to come with him....he smirked in delight of the oncoming torments he would enflict on the unsuspecting enhabiants of the so despised little planet called Earth.

He hated humans more than anyting.It was because of one of them that he became what he was now,a freak to society,an outcast,seen as nothing more than a machine,something to toy with and manipulate at their own free will and he could never forgive them for this.No,they will suffer,they will tremble before him and beg for mursey,and he will kill them slowly and painfully,every single one of these weaklings until there will be none left....

He flew away after the small black point,his mind taking delight in seeing their desbelieving faces as he puts an end to their insignificant little lives.

---------------

C18 flew away as fast as she could over the small patches of forest covered land that formed the landscape over the salty ocean.She was already late for a special meeting at Capsule Corp.She had no ideea what was it about.Bulma only told her in the message that

"It was important and that the whole world's fate was at stake".

She scowled.When was the world NOT in danger?She was already familiar with this.What could be so special about this that invoked a special meeting?

And of course Krillin remembered only 2 hours too late to tell her about this,THEN he had the nerve to tell her he couldn't come.She shook her head sighing.Well,at least he was honest about it.

She slowed down for a minute,her eyes perking up.

"C18!"

Was she imagining it or was someone calling her?But who could be living in this god-forsaken place?She didn't know many people,and she couldn't fell any ki either....NO KI?Wait!This can't be!She was the only one out there with no energy force,only cyborgs and androids had no ki,but except her,they were all dead,including her brother.....right?

"C18!"

There it was again!This time closer.She was starting to make the voice out.She lifted an eyebrow in surprise.

-C17?

Surprised would be a nice way to put it,she was practically having a heart-attack right about now as she turned around and stopped in mid-air,the blured figure following her taking shape and stopping a few meters away from her.She was right.It was him.

She finally snapped out of the shock when he was the first to brake the silence.

-Man,C18!Have you gone deaf or somethin'?I called your name 5 times already before you stopped!I thought you would be glad to see me!he said with a sly smirk.

C18 frowned.This was Not the way she expected their reunion to come out.

-Where have you been?I've searched through almost every dwelling places of these disgusting creatures!You know how much I hate humans,especially those who like to stare at strangers like the idiots they all are!he shouted ,throwing his arms in the air in annoyance.

She was already starting to dislike him.She disliked the way he was talking about humans like they were deseased animals that had to be put out of their misery.She shuddered slightly when she remembered that,for a while,she shared his feelings deeply.Now she felt ashamed upon reflecting that.Sure,she disliked them too,but she got used to them.

Krillin was human and so was Marron,and she loved both of them.She was sure C17 didn't know she was married and had a child.She didn't have the nerve to tell him for fear of their safety,so she decided to keep it quiet.

-C17,stop it!she shouted,an eerie silence setling between them

-Stop talking about them like that.Humans aren't all bad,I've gotten to see that in the time you were gone.she lowered her head,not daring to look at his expression as she said it.She was sure he was glaring daggeres at her at the moment.

C17 raised an eyebrow,surprised.

-What's wrong with you?!Why are defending these...these...THINGS?he said,his voice low and shallow.

-I..I don't know...I just...can't let you!.

There was more to it than that,but she tried not to bring them up.

C17 shook his head,trying to make her words go away.He remembered the reason he came after her.He smirked and flew closer.

-Let's just forget about it! he said,his smirk turning into a wicked grin,as C18 eyed him carefully,daring him to start something.

-Let's not fight.It's not good to fight with your family,right?he purred,

- What are you up to?  
-Me?It's like you don't know me,dear sister!he said in a fake hurt tone.

-No,that's the point,I don't think I recognise you anymore!

-TOUGH!he shouted,making her back away.

-Now listen to me!he said,as C18 only nodded.He visibly calmed and returned to his normal,shallow,icy voice,brushing a strand of hair away from his eyes.

-Now that we're together again,everything will fall in place.It has been too long and I've already made up my mind.These scum must be eradicated,they don't deserve to walk this planet and call themselves"superior beings" when they are weaker than animals.And I -he paused and looked at herand smirked-I mean WE will be the ones to do it!Just you and me!Just like the old times!Goku won't be a problem..no,not for the 2 of us!With you by my side,nothing can stand in our way!Just think about it,C18!The whole world at your mursey,noone to question your decisions!Noone to stand in your way!Wouldn't you like that?

-NO!I wouldn't!

C17's smirk disappeared as he stared with disbelief at her.

-Get over it!Gero's dead and buried,you don't have to do his will!Can't you see?These are not your dreams,they are his!It's exactly what HE wants!I,for one,am not going to follow you blindly around and wait for Goku and the others to come and kill me,and if you still have half a brain left,you would do it too!,she said calmly,waiting for an answer.

C17 looked like his world just crushed.Did she just...REFUSE him?!H..how dare she!What happened to her while they were apart?This wasn't the C18 he knew anymore.  
He narrowed his eyes at her,anger slowly building up inside him.

-YOU!What the HELL happened to you?!he stopped and lowered his head and looked like he was thinking it over.He lifted it and glared right at her surprised,almost scared expresion and went on.

-Oh,now I get it,it's Goku,isn't it?He did this to you!He brain-washed you and made you think that life's so pretty-perfect just like all his dumbell friends!I took you for better than to sink to his level.

-Stop it,C17!It has nothing to do with it.You haven't changed a bit,she sighed deeply,I..hoped that I could talk to you rationally,that I could have my brother back,to be happy for me with my new life,but you just don't get it,do you?Or,more to the point,you don't WANT to get it.But I still have hopes for you,there still has to be something good in you somewhere,if I could just reach it...

She flowted towards the small deserted island under her,her head lowered.

-No,C18,I'll make YOU understand,he muttered as to not let her hear him and followed,stepping foot 30 m away from her on the small grass that grew all over the small bit of land they were on.

The 2 continued their arguing,unknowing that someone was watching them with great interest from underneath.

----------------

The image of the pair appeared on a large computer screen,as a strange figure stared at it from the shadows,smirking.He typed a code into the computer,revealing valuable information about them,an internal analysis and their basic blueprints.C17's in particular was more detailed,every part of his stucture decomposed and exposed.

The computer started a scan on his chemical and phisical outmake and a "compilance"message flashed brightly on the screen.

The man's smirk turned into a grin as he headded for a far away room in the mechanical cave he was enhabiting.

-Yes,at last,I've found you,his voice was screechy and worned out,my dear little Cyborg 17,you are going to help me complete my masterpiece.What Gero started,I am going to finish,using his own rebel creation as my database.How fortunately ironic that you came embracing your demise by stepping right into my trap.Saves me the time of looking for you,heh,heh.You are just what I'm looking for,and I'm not going to let you leave here ever again.

The chuckle turned into a mallicious laugh as he dissapered in the dark,the computer screen still showing the 2,unaware of the horrors that were about to unfold.

--------------

-Please,C17!Would you just listen to me?  
-No!You're being tricked into saying this,they're manipulating you!

-No they're not!I've come willingly to them!

-WHAT?!

-Y..yes,C18 said with a low voice,I've learned there are more important things than revenge,like how it is to fell happiness and love.If only you could fell it too,dear brother,then you would understand...

-That's BULLSHIT!Who needs it?I've gotten along just fine without it my whole life!

He crossed his arms over his chest,stopping gto rest his voice.THEY've been arguing a good 10 minutes now,and neither of them was reaching to the other.

C18 decided it was no use.She lifted into the air,turning her back to him

-You're a stubborn dickhead,C17!I'm sure you're proud of youself right now.

-DON'T YOU RUN AWAY FROM ME,C18!he shouted going after her.

"PERFECT!"a voice from bellow said as he pushed a button on the machine.

C17 was about to jump after her and stop her,when he fell to the ground.

-What the fuck? he said,turning to see what was clutching his feet.

It looked like a giant mecanical tree root that had grabbed a tight hold of him and was pulling him underground at an amazing speed.

He tried ki blasting it,but it didn't work.He was already pulled in to his knees in the trap door that opened under his feet,and he dug his fingernails into the grass,trying to pull himself out,but it was no use,the wine was pulling him in faster and faster.

-C18!!!!!he yelled after her for help.

She turned around and remained stunned for a moment when she saw what was going on...it looked as if the earth was swallowing him whole.

-C18!!!he screamed again as he lost his grip on the ground and was quickly pulled down,his fingernails trailing through the dirt as he disappeared.

She snapped out of it and rushed to grab his arm,but it was too late.

The trap door closed,and all she found was dirt,and the trail his nails made.

She desperatly started to dig ,to reach him,throwing the dirt away,but she stopped when all she dug out was dirt and worms.It really looked like he was absorbed by the earth.

-C17!!!she screamed,hoping to hear an answer,but noone answered back.

She got up and flew away as fast as she could.

-HOLD ON,C17!I'M GONNA GO GET HELP!!she shouted,hoping he could hear her,wherever he was.

-----------------

He fell fast.His left arm was reaching upwards,as if hoping someone would grab it and pull him to safety.But noone came.The last thing he heard was his sister's fading voice calling his name.He tried to answer,but noone heard him.The darkness was engulfing him,striking paranoia into his mind,fear creeping inside fast.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!his desperate voice echoed through the hollow walls of the metal cave,making it boom against his ears.

His calling finally stopped as he was pulled deeper in the darkness,disappearing from view.

Then there was nothing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Reveal

CHAPTER 2:

A/N:sorry for the long wait,I've been lazy and I had sort of writer's block.For those that don't understand what the hell this story has to do with gt,you'll find out in this chapter(sort of).Also,I would like to point out that I call Dr. Myuu DR MAYUU(don't ask),Goku has his normal orange gi and is an adult just like in Z and C18 still has long hair,like the Buu saga.Also,C17 doesn't have the jacket and gloves,Hellfighter does.Ok,now on with C17's torture!(heh heh heh..)

His eyes slowly slid open,adjusting to the darkness all around him.He wasn't even sure how or why he passed out,but he was glad his sister wasn't there to see him,or his pride would have been seriously injured.Then again,he DID scream for help when the metal vine grabbed him...just what the heck was that thing and what did it want with him.

After his eyes adjusted a bit,he took a good look around.It was cold and eerie quiet down there.There was a giant laser-like machine near him and a huge computer to his left.In front of him was a table with various substances of witch the most he couldn't identify;there were also some mechanical parts thrown around carelessly and what looked like primitive robot scheletons were lieing with open circuitry...there was a room far to the right,the only one with a dim light coming from it.There were faint sounds,sort of like screaming,but he couldn't make it out,and there was blood oozing down the stairs,lots of it.

'Very cozy little place,I feel right at home here...reminds me of Gero's lab'he thought sarcastically.

'I'd better get the hell out of here before the freak who owns this place comes home'

He tried to move his body,but he realised he couldn't.Something was holding him still.Then he realised he was tied down to an upright-standing metal table with shackles tied to his wrists and ankles.

'Figures'he thought.

'Whoever brought me down here doesn't want me to leave..well,his loss,iron can't hold me back.'

His hand balled into a fist as he lifted his arm to brake the restraints.Strangely,they didn't give out under his strenght.He tried again,this time putting all his energy into his wrist,his veins popping out under the pressure.Still nothing.

'What the...?Why can't I brake it?What is this metal?No human known substance can hold me down!'.He was getting rather pissed.He squirmed around a few times,trying to wiggle his hand or foot free.Nothing worked.He finally gave up and decided to stay still and wait till something happens.

He didn't have long to wait.

The door to the lighted room slowly opened,it's rusty hinges squeeking as it moved.

What appeared to be a male figure came out of the room and started to advance towards him.Somehow,he reminded him of Gero by the way he walked,slightly bent forward with his arms behind his back and a confident smirk.

-Well,how are you doin today,my lad?he said in a sickeningly sweet way which brought a growl deep within C17's throught.

-What do you think,you moron?I'm tied up to a table in a freakin underground lab,just the usual afternoon schedule...

-Ah,fiesty...

-WHY YOU!C17 bearely kept himself from yelling in his face.He started thrashing his arms and legs around,hoping that whatever material his restraints were made of,it would eventually give in,but that didn't seem to happen anytime soon.

The man chuckled to himself watching the youth struggle uselessly like a coyote with his leg caught in a bear trap,abot to chew his own member off.

He gave a faint cough to attract his attention.

C17 stopped suddenly and looked at the silouette before him.

-Now,now,the man continued,there's no need for that.I promise I'll let you go...

C17 raised an eyebrow at him;he just refused to believe him.

-...AFTER I'm done with you.

-WHAT?C17 yelled.He blinked and calmed himself down.A confident smirk made it's way on his lips and looked at him through gleaming eyes.

-Look,buddy,I think that you have no ideea WHO you're messing with,do you?

-Quite contraire,my little cyborg!

The smirk fadded and his mouth hanged open in desbelief.Normally,he tried to keep his face as emotionless as possible,but this time he couldn't help but stare in shock at the person standing before him.

There weren't many people who knew that he was a cyborg,apart from his sister and the Z gang,only Gero,his creator,knew about it,but he was long since dead and carried his dark secrets into the grave with him.So who was this guy?How did he find out?

He was positive it wasn't any of the earth warriors he'd encoutered,because the voice was unknown to him.By the rusty,ragged voice and the way he walked,he assumed it was an old person,probably over 60.

He stopped his trail of thoughts and decided to stop his escaping attempts and try to get some answers.It wasn't about his freedom anymore,it was about his identity.

-W..who are you?W..what do you want from me?he was ashamed how the words came out,so shaky and unsure as if he was scared of the possible answer.It made him seem weak and helpless.He didn't want anyone to see him like this.

The old man chuckled again.He knew he was getting to him,it was evident in the weakness of the question.He would brake his spirit eventually,and then he would be at his grasp.

-Oh,I know more about you than you could imagine.You see...

He stopped in mid sentence and approached him.C17 could almost feel his breath on his face.He smiled a crooked smile and his perfectly white teeth shone in the darkness.

He studied C17's face carefully,cocking his head a little to the side like a curious animal that first sees a human being.

-...I have taken a special interest in you and your sister..

He stopped again and put his hands behind his back and started pacing slowly in front of C17,his footsteps making the slightest of noises on the floor as he moved .C17 followed his movements,turning his head towards him as he turned back towards the table.He knew his breath had cought up in his throught,he could feel it,and his enlarged eyes shook slightly,but he couldn't make out wether it was with desbelief or fright; he assumed it was both.

The man continued as he paced

-.. you two are Gero's best creations;a marvel of science...

-You know Gero?C17 interruped

-No,but I studied his work.For years I've tried to outdo him,but all of my creations were flawed one way or another;they just couln't survive more than 6 months.They weren't as strong and eficient as his...

-..and what does that have to do with me?C17 interrupted again

-Patience,my lad,he whispered in his ear,making him tingle slightly at the sensation.

-F-fuck you,old man!he spat through gritted teeth.The man's grin dissapeared and was replaced by a dark frown.He was surely annoyied by the youth's behaviour and lack of respect towards him.

Still,he kept his calm and backed away ,returning to his former pacing.

C17 snorted slightly and eyed him again.

The old man stopped for a moment and looked him right in the eyes.His large dark glasses shone slightly from one side to the other,almost experssing his inner feelings,if he had any,that is.

He shook his head slightly and shrugged,as if he was talking to a 5 year-old

brat that just didn't want to listen to his elders.

-Tsk tsk,he shook a finger at him,getting a death glare from him,that's no way to talk to your CREATOR,is it?

C17's eyes enlarged again and he felt the anger build up within him;he pulled at his restraints with all his strenght,trying to tackle him and beat that grin off his wrinkled little face.

He stopped after a few vain attempts that brought up no results and decided to settle with an answer.

Till now,all the answers were confusing him more and more;it seemed,the more he found out,the lees he could make of it.

Still,there just had to be an explanation for all this.

-WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY "CREATOR"?You're not my creator,Gero is...he paused to ponder the answer a bit.

-No,no,he's not my creator either;he didn't give me life,he just mutilated me,like he did so many others.He bowed his head for a minute and closed his eyes in shame;the painful memories that those days held were coming back to him.He shook it off and returned his gaze to his "creator"as he named himself now.

-If that's what you want to believe,it's fine with me,you're not going to live long enough to complain anyway,the statement hit him like a rock.

He was starting to believe that the old cook was serious with what he said.

The man didn't wait for a snapping remark this time,and carried on,satisfied that he captured his subject's attention.

-You see,I have studied you 2 for years;you are the only ones who were created with enough human parts to sustain such a delicate operation..

-O..OPERATION?C17 chocked out unnerved.

The man ignored him and kept speaking,unfased by his "subject's" weak tone of voice .

-Yes...For many long years I have tried to make my creations perfect,but they were all failures..

He lowered his head and shook it in dissapointment before continuing

-..then,I heard of this inventor,Gero.There were many rumours running around about him.Some said he was a madman;others said he was a mechanical genius,others said that he was just a senile old cook that lived isolated from the world.Fools!I became interested in this "Gero" person and decided to raise some information about him.I secretly monitered his activities for many years,and realised that he had far surpassed my knowleadge;he wasn't just a genius,he was an innovator.His techniques and technology were far superiour to anything I've ever encoutered before.

I then decided that I had to be better than him;I had to improve myself,but after years of work with little progress done I decided that it was impossible.Then I decided to make the most powerful being in the universe;I "borrowed" some of Gero's plans from his little lab in the mountains and started to build my ultimate creation.

I can say it turned out better than I expected.His power was overwhelming.Unfortunatly,lacking a human base,he was unstable and uncontrolable;he was unreasonable and lacked any feelings or ration,and without a human-based eternal energy source like you,he didn't survive for long either.

He gritted his teeth and let a low meanacing hiss come out of his throught as the memories plagued his thoughts;

-I..I was forced to shut him down before his power could become a threat to my life;thus,a reject;another useless creation.I wanted to give in and ask Gero his secret,but I found out that he died some time ago and was buried together with his unique genius mind.

I decided then that if I couldn't BUILD a perfect creation,I could MAKE it...

this is where you come in..he looked at C17 who had a confused and disgusted look on his face as he slowly raised a quizical eyebrow at him.He just smirked back at his confusion and kept speaking.

-I finally realised my mistake;if I wanted my creation to survive,I had to combine them with a human based one.

I then heard that you and C18 had survived Gero's untimely death and that you were fully functional and complete.I was thrilled at the news;I monitered you for 10 years and compiled your data to that of my latest creation;because you were built on a similar base,it was possible to combine your components together.

-What are you saying?C17 couldn't help but ask him.This was insane.What was he telling him all of this?Why did he think he wanted to know this anyway?

-I'm saying I'm going to use your body as a host for my creation;your eternal energy source will keep him alive and your body elements will absorb his,combining both your strenghts.Don't worry about what will happen to you,your mind and body will be taken over completly;you won't exist anymore to worry about what I'm going to do with your body.

C17 stared at him in desbelief.He was sure he was bluffing.

-What are you saying?A mechanical parasite is going to take over my body from inside and control me,is that it?How is that possible in the first place?And why me,anyway?My power isn't the greatest in the world;you could have found someone stronger than me..

-In harsh words,yes,you're right.It's possible because of this-

He pointed to the machine on C17's left making him turn his head and squint his eyes slightly to get a better look at the giant gadget.

-You are right,I can't implant him in your body like a microchip;this is why I made this machine;I have extracted his core from his body.This is where the blood came from;

he is artificial,but I tried to make him as humanly looking as possible,following Gero's plans.

I liquified his core,keeping it functional even though it isn't attached to his body anymore.

The machine will "transfer" it into your body and once it has spead through your body it will not be able to be removed without cutting you open;still,this is a prototype and has not been tested before on anyone,so you could expect some side effects.

Aren't you proud?The first person to test my wonderful creation!My little guinea pig..

C17 growled at him like a wolf that wants to bite the hunter that taunts him;

The doctor ignored his reactions and began to walk away,stopping before climbing the staires to the lighted room;he turned his head towards him and said,smirking satisfiedly:

-Oh,and about your last question;I could just as well have used your sister,but your fighting power was slightly bigger than hers and you are a lot dumber and a lot easily to catch...he laughed to himself and closed the door behind him;

C17 felt his face turning red;he struggled like his life depended on it,and it just might,he thought to himself,twisting and turning as much as the shackles let him,but he couldn't free himself;he panted slightly at the effort he made in vain,but he wouldn't calm down.No.He was mad as heck.How dare that bastard talk to him like that?It was a direct blow to his pride and he wouldn't let himself be ridiculed by a crazy old man with an even crazier plan.

"Just you wait,whoever you are,I'm going to get your head as a trophy and keep it on my wall..you will pay,even if it takes me the afterlife to do it..you're the one who's gonna die,not me..."he thought as he waited for his return.

As if on queue,the door slid open and C17 saw him carefully carring a large container in his hands in witch a green gooey liquid floated around,as if begging for release...

"NO!"C17 thought,his fears coming true...

I've meant to explain more,but I changed the text some and I'll include it in the next chapter.Wellll,what will happen to C17 next?And it's not what you may think,anyway...

PLZ R&R,guys!


	3. Begining of the end

CHAPTER 3:

**A/N:wow!2 reviews!I can't believe it!I was starting to lose hope with this...I'm so happy...I promise I'll start updating sooner from now on,but I won't guarantee the quality...oh,well...on with the story.**

**In this chapter I'll try to finish the little talk that I started in the last one.And plz don't get bored when I'll start a loooong description of a character's look,it's just that I thought this story up as an episode,so there are many visual scenes and lots of fighting.OK,I'll stop talking now.--;**

Meanwhile(yes,I'm evil!heh)...

It has been more than 10 minutes since C17 dissapeared suddenly under the island.C18 tried digging after him,but nothing came up except dirt.She finally gave up and sat up straight.

This is madness!she almost yelled,feeling panic overwhelm her.It just wasn't possible for someone to be sucked down by the ground,was it?

AH!she screamed,trying to calm her nerves.It didn't help much.

How could you do this to me,C17?she knew it wasn't his fault,it he probably didn't expect it either,he had a twisted sense of humor,but by the way he screamed for help,it surely was no joke.No.Someone had been watching them and waited for him to come there.But who?

She sighed in defeat.

If she wasn't sure of it,she would've thought TEARS were dripping down her face.She wiped at her cheeks,but they were as dry as usual.It was just a sensation,one she couldn't explain.All the better,the last thing she needed was to cry like a sissy.Still,it felt so natural...

Why did this happen,C17?After so many years...you finally came back...we were finally together again,I know that was what you wanted,you just didn't knew how to express it..and...this had to happen...why?WHY GODDAMMIT!she yelled again,taking a deep breath to ponder the situation.

She had to be calm and rational..yeah right.She had to do something quick,or else she could be too late.Who knows what was happening to him right this very moment?

She lifted into the air and shouted at the ground as if he could hear her voice:

HOLD ON,C17!I'M GOING TO GET HELP!DON'T YOU DARE DIE ON ME,UNDERSTAND?

She didn't wait for any sign of an answer,because she knew it wasn't about to come any time soon.She floated above the island for a few moments,as if something important might be happening and she could miss it.She pondered for a moment if it was trully the wisest thing to do in this situation.It would take her at least 20 minutes to get to Capsule Corp and back.She wasn't sure her brother could wait for her that long.

"Well,if I don't go NOW,I won't have time to get back and it'll all be for nothing."

She took a last look at the island before flying off to the east.

She just hoped her hesitation wouldn't cost C17 his life.

BACK TO THE LAB(FINALLY!)

Ah,eager,aren't we?the man chuckled at the almost shocked and disgusted look on C17's face.Don't worry,you won't have long to wait.

He put the container on the table and walked up to the computer,turning it on.The light from the monitor lit up the room in a hazy,glowing white light,almost like a lamp.

C17 could see the man's figure now.He had his back to him,so he couldn't see his face.He was right.It was an old man.He was a little shorter than him,but that could also be because of the way he walked,slightly bent.He had what appeared to be a golden armour and a helmet.He had long orange hair that covered his back completly and yellow pants.

He turned his attention to the monitor as it made a beep and an image of the whole island appeared on the screen.

"Now I understand how he caught me,"C17 thought,"He must have surveilance cameras all over this island.He's been watching us for a long time.The whole island must be full of traps like the one I fell into.."

How rude of me,the man said,I almost forgot about your sister...

He snickered and started pushing coordonates on the keyboard and more video camera recordings appeared on screen,each showing a different part of the island above.

YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER,FREAK!YOU UNDERSTAND ME?C17 shouted at him .

The old man put a hand to his right ear pretending he didn't hear him.

What's that,my lad?You say you want your sister to join us?Why of course,I'll bring her right away!he smirked.

If you touch her,I'll...C17 threatened,even though he really wasn't in the position to make demands at the moment

You'll WHAT?the man finished for him.You can't do anything to me,not now or ever!

C17 just gave a loud growl as a response and turned his eyes back to the screen.

The man turned his head back to the computer that now only showed one giant picture of the part of the island the twins landed on earlier.

He was surprised when he couldn't find her.He zoomed in closer,but to no result.

What the...?he said in a low tone,not wanting C17 to hear him.He hadn't expected this.

He checked the whole island,but there was no trace of her.

C17 was just as taken aback as him;it wasn't like her to leave in such a situation..

The man gritted his teeth and a vein pooped on his forehead.He calmed down almost instantly and tried to make it look as if it was all just a part of his plan.He knew C17 couldn't tell the difference anyway;

Well,it seems that your sister has decided to go home...for shame.I thought she cared about you...but this prooves everything,doesn't it?She's probably still mad at you for what you said to her earlier...so sad...he said as sweetly as possible

He faked a tear drop and wiped his cheek with his finger.He smirked at him slyly

C17 wasn't paying attention to him anymore.His thoughts flooded his mind as he stared blankly ahead..

"Ho...how could C18 leave me here?I can't believe it!She just..took off without me...maybe he IS right...maybe she really is mad at me for what I said...maybe she's happy that I'm here ...maybe...she planned this all along..."

His eyes widended at this last thought.He shook his head and dissmissed it.

"No,no,she wouldn't do this to me,she would never sell me out for anything..."

He paused for a moment to think over the possibility

"...would she?"indecision kicked in again.

Since your sister won't be joining us,we might as well get started.There's no point in wasting time,now is there?

Heh,C17 snickered low under his breath,let's just see you try!I'm not scared of ANYTHING!he lied,hoping to impress him.

The doctor raised an eyebrow at him.

Really now?All the better then,my little one needs a good host such as yourself...

He rubbed the container gently as if it was a pet and the liquid glowed inside it as if it was responding to the sensation

You're sicker than I imagined,C17 stated at the disgusting scene unfolding before him.

Sick,maybe...Brilliant,definatly!Say what you wish,it won't matter anyway,you're time is just about up.Enjoy what you have left,C17!the old man replied while taking the container and placing it on top of the machine and opening a small lid on the bottom,so that the substance could pour through it inside.

He went behind the machine and on a specially made keyboard pushed some buttons very rapidly.

He turned a numbered dial that said "INTENSITY" from 0 to 1 and pushed a glowing red button.

The machine flickered to life and the laser tip lit up more and more and fired...

AAAAAAAAAAH!C17 screamed as the ray hit his skin.It felt like acid burning through him,but left no visible mark.He bit his tongue to focus on something other than the numbing pain on his skin and tried to form an energy ball in his right hand to try to cut the shackles holding him.He twisted his wrist and brought his hand closer to the metal,to touch it with the wave...

"Almost..."his mind told him to keep going,it was a desperate try,but it could very well be his last chance before anything else happens..

The man frowned at him and turned the dial to 2.

The ray grew larger and more powerful and C17 let out another cry of pain.The energy wave dissipated back into his body as he lost all his concentration and he felt his skin turn to ashes and fall to the floor,scattering all over like dead leaves in late autumn..

Now,now,we can't have any of that,we don't want to ruin the experiment,do we?the man smiled as he stepped to the left side of the machine and watched with delight as C17 pulled desperatly at his hands and screamed,trying to make his power level rise faster.He was sure that if he was given a few more minutes ,he would've ripped his hands off just to get away.

C17 stopped to catch his breath,panting.He tried to speak,but no words came out.He felt his heart beat in his ears,like a drum.He swallowed hard,closed his eyes painfully shut and let out a muffled sob.He took a few deep breaths,shaking uncontrollably from the shock.

He opened his eyes and moved his lips apart,but again no words escaped his throught.

He closed his mouth and opened it like before,but this time a faint "Why" was released,so weak that it could have been dissmissed as another sob.

Still,it cought the doctor's attention and came closer to him.

"Why" WHAT?he asked out of curiosity.

W..why...am I ...feeling...so much pain?C17 chocked out,pausing a bit after every few words.

Hmmmm...the man said.It surprised him to hear this question.He hadn't expected it at all.

Yes,very interesting,he started tapping his chin in a pondering manner.

It seems the beam's radiations is regenerating your weak nerve endings,thus making your body more sensitive to pain.I wonder if there are other side effects to this experiment...

C17 gulped weakly.He looked up to the container and watched as it drained so painfully slow,and the electricity emanated from the machine bombarding his body.

He bit back a scream as pain overtook his senses once more;his fists clenched and unclenched reacting to the electric impulses that were eating through his body like maggots through a corpse.

I hope I'm not making you uncomfortable,the old man said as sarcastically as possible and turned the dial to 3.

The electric beam grew even more powerful and it broke into several smaller beams,each hitting a different body part

C17 screamed at the top of his lungs as he felt he his limbs going numb.His arms started twitching and his chest rose,lifting up the table as much as his bindings allowed him to;his eyes were almost bulging out,red and bloodshot and his nose wrinkled;he screamed again,his voice hoarse and tired and his head lifting more and more until he felt the back of his head pressing against the cold metal table.His hair was sprailed messily around his head,partially covering his ears and thick strands of black hair fell on his face,but his singed fingers couldn't reach his face to remove them.

His screams started fading until the only thing escaping his throught was the air that was being released after the oxigen was consumed by his organic components.

His breathing was rugged and irregular and he was sure that if he had been fully human,he would of died by now of electrocution.

He slowly lifted his head off the table, his eyes set on the glass container standing on top of the laser machine;the liquid was about a quarter drained by now;

He turned his gaze to the right,looking at the old doctor with a look that seemed both frightened and pleading at the same time.It was strange how his usually dead look expressed so much emotion and feeling through his glacy blue eyes.

"So this is it,huh?"his counciousness started to speak to him at the back of his mind,"you start and die as an experiment...a failure...a nobody..."

As if on queue,a series of images started to pass before his eyes,he recognised them,that was something he couldn't forget...his whole life revolved around those words,spoken so long ago...before his completion...before everything...

_Red...everything was red...his heat sensors picked up a humanoid form standing in front of him.He couldn't move his body and he couldn't speak..._

_His senses were numb and his mind worked like a machine,small,beeping sounds came as he forcely lifted his head a little bit...everything was so cold..._

_Suddenly,the redness started to dissapear and a fuzzy video camera picture started to appear in front of his eyes.IF they were eyes,that is,he couldn't tell anymore...the picture was instable,it shook and it was unfocused,but it was enough to tell the figure was looking straight at him.._

_"C17,can you hear me?"_

_The figure stepped away a few paces,so his face was in full view._

_Gero...Doctor Gero...even if he was only about 30 completed,he still had all the data about him and his objective programmed in him...so,his name,the one he was called by,was C17?his almost stinging, logical programing told him.He stored this bit of information in one of his main files for future reference...C17...how odd..._

_"I suppose it is too early to hope for a response from you,you are FAR from completion,still,you're progressing rather well...i'm pleased..."Dr. Gero continued his work,speaking to him like he would speak to a dog,neither expecting nor hoping for a reply.._

_"You should be thankful,my boy"he continued_

_"You are my finest piece of work yet;your power level is incredible;by the time you're finished,you will be the strongest being in the world...the perfect killing machine...you are going to make me proud..."he smirked,looking him straight in the eyes before the image went blank and the memory faded..._

He snapped back to reality as pain sipped through his body once more;he gritted his teeth and yelled as hard as he could:

NO,I AM NOT A FAILURE!I AM THE STRONGEST,BEST,PERFECT WARRIOR THAT EVER WAS AND I WILL NEVER GIVE UP MY LIFE FOR ANYTHING!YOU HEAR ME?

He took a deep breath to compensate for the sudden lack of oxigen in his lungs due to his outburst,and looked confidently over to the doctor,waiting for him to make his move;

The old man simply gave a snotty "humph"to that and turned the dial up one more level;

C17 yelled again as the pain was starting to weigh him down;he felt his knees getting weaker and his inner-mechanics started to short circuit and failed to respond;he was practically paralised;

You really are a handful,kid,the old man approached him,but still kept a safe distance so he wouldn't also be hit accidentally by the ray beams;

I was hoping to get this over with quickly so could go on with the plan,but you INSIST on making it harder on yourself and me too;he shrugged shaking his head dissmisavly

Young people these days are so thick-headed;he said softly and went back a few stept,to avoid some sparks that flew off C17's skin from a stronger beam that hit his chest rather hard;

C17 didn't reply;his voice was weak,his whole body was weak,he never felt so vulnerable in his life...not even when Cell pummled him to the ground repeatedly,did he feel so lost and unsure...he couldn't escape anymorehe couldn't even stand on his feet...

His chest flew forward again with such force it knocked the breath out of him and he nearly chocked as his lungs pressed painfully against his inner cavity,almost bursting open inside him,thus killing him instantaniously;he was one small step away from seeing Gero again in the pits of Hell...

He breathed forcefully to regain his composure;he was sweating perfusely and the color had drained from his cheeks;his eyes were staring out into nothing and his pupils were shaking,still not coming back from the shock he went through just a few seconds ago...time seemed to sit still for a few seconds as his bodyly functions stopped responding;it took him a few more seconds before his mind came to realise the situation he was in;he realised now his chances to escape this damned place alive were very slim,near 0 actually,and getting even worser by the second;

He had only one chance,he had to do it;...if only she hadn't gotten too far away by now...it was going to be a big hit to his pride and dignity,but it was better than this;

Still,was this the best thing to do?Maybe,maybe there was another way to get out...

He looked over to the container,wich was about half-empty by now and kept on draining;draining together with the sand of his life...

Another jolt of pain through his arms and legs,another scream of writhling pain...another second closer to destruction...it was settled now...he HAD to do it...

About 6 minutes left,thought C18 out loud as she flew towards Capsule Corp

The faster she flew,the farther away it seemed to be to her,

"there has got to be a quicker way",she continued.

She stopped in midair;her hair went on forward,not being able to escape gravity as fast as her,then gently settled back on her shoulders and neck in a big messy bunch;

Her hand went as a reflex and tucked a pice behind her left ear,gently touching the golden hoop earring on the way,making it ring a sweet bell-like tune;

She spun around,her eyes searching intently for any sign of life around her;the wind blew the strands out of her face;she frowned and turned around;

"Probably my imagination"she though;though she was sure she heard someone or something call her name...she was about to head off again,when it came back...

"C18..."there it was again!This time,she recognised the voice;no doubt about it!

"C17,is that you?"she asked.

They both had a microreceiver in their brains.They were made to be tracking devices originally,but they were also short range transmiters;the distance had to be less than 5 km,or else they were unable to comunicate;it was set by a certain radio frequency that both of 'em knew for a long time...

"C18...you...have to hear me out..."

His voice was tired and bearely above a whisper,he took many breaths and made long pauses between words...it was worring her more thinking about his condition now more than ever;

"C17,where are you?Can you hear me?I'm going to bring help!I'm coming back to get you,don't worry!Just hang in there a while longer,ok?"she tried to reasure him,

"C18...you must do... as I tell you..."he continued,ignoring her message completly

C18 fell silent and listened to his words,but couldn't help gasping when she heard his message

"C18...this could ...be my last ...words to you...remember them"he said,

"If ...you...see me when you come back...and I'm still standing...please,KILL ME.!..."

**ok,this chapter is long,i know,and not very clear,im still working on that.sorry for the long wait,i started this chapter the next day i posted chap 2,but i had term tests and had no time 4 this...i'll try to updates faster in the summer time...R&R,PLLZ!**


	4. C17's promise

CHAPTER 4:

A/N:Sorry for the looooooong wait(again) but I was gone on vacation and couldn't get to writing anything.Still,I wrote this chappy on paper while I was there and rewrote it on the computer at home and I hope you like it more than I did(because I didn't).

………………………………………………………………………………………….

"If you see me……and I'm still standing….please…KILL ME!"

"What!"

"I mean it!I…he swallowed bitterly;he gazed towards the almost empty container and smiled sadly,a trickle of sweat dripping down his face and falling on his heaving chest…

….I just…"he bit his lip at the sudden pain stinging in the back of his spine,a slight hiss escaping his mouth,followed by a couple of low growles as the pain seeped in

"Hold on,I'm going to bring help,hang in there,ok!"

"Look,….I need you to do something…for me…he swallowed again…g-go and bring…Son….Goku here….as fast as you can…"

"Goku!Why?"Even though it was exactly what she intended on doing,she never expected to hear that from him

He smiled"He'll know… what to do"…'hopefully'..he mentally added

"Fine,but …about.. what you said earlier…"

"If I'm sill alive ….by the time you get back…and I'm acting strangely…don't hesitate…"

"Strangely?As in….?"

"I'm serios!I want you to KILL ME!"

"No!You can't make me do it!"

"Please…kill me…"his voice was becoming weaker and weaker by the minute..

"I don't want to kill you!"she insisted.

"Please kill me….."

"No…."

"**KILL ME!"**he yelled as loud as he could.

C18 sighed defeatedly.He never sounded so sure about something in his whole life.It was almost…disturbing.She closed her eyes and nodded slightly.

"Fine.I promise I'll do it"

C17 smiled weakly

"Thanks..I know you-A-aaaaaaaah!he screamed painfully as his heart thrusted out of his body again.His stare was blank and he lost connection with her

"C17?C17!Can you hear me!"C18 repeated on and on,but to no avail.

'Something must have happened to him..I've never heard him so torn to pieces like this…now I've GOT to hurry!'and flew top speed back on course to her destination more determined than ever that it was the best decision of all right now

………………………………………………………………………………………………

White….everything was white…he couldn't see or feel anything….he couldn't…move….his sensors were numb…it was as if he dissapeared from the world.The only way he could tell he was still alive was his hard breathing,his sore throught and acking ,tired body."It…..it's been a dream…it's all been a bad dream.."his mind was telling him over and over,but the stinging pain inside kept pulling him back to the harsh reality.But,as his thoughts were placing a hopeful,reasuring feeling inside his damaged spirit,he thought he saw a hazy human figure moving toward him;as it neared,it's features became more distinguishable and then,suddently,everything became clear again…

His eyes suddently flashed back to life,staring back into their own reflection in the dark glasses of his loathed capturor.He was so close,he could feel his disgustingaged,decaying breath on his face…still,it was so dark,all he could make out were his basic anatomy features and his sparkling glasses(not that it made any difference anyway,he hadn't met this man before,so he couldn't search in his memory bank for data on him)

-Anything…wrong?he questioned amused by C17's scowling expression

-It's none of your buisness,he replied dryly,hissing at another deep burning beam

-Who were you talking to?his tone had gone from ironic to threatening almost instantly.It was your sister,wasn't it?

C17 hesitated,pondering his answer for a couple of seconds.There was complete silence,disturbed only by the sound of humming machinery and the dripping sweat collecting on the floor at C17's feet.

-Yes….yes it was,he said.But you're too late.Songoku is on his way here right now and he's going to stop you from ever succeeding in your crazy plans.He smirked confidently,regaining some of his composure.

The old man smiled.The smile turned to a chuckle,that grew into a loud,insane laughter that brought back the chill to C17's bones.It reminded him so much of Gero,it was annoying him.He couldn't stand it and snapped:

-What's so funny,you crazy old cook!

The man stopped laughing as suddently as he began and eyed him seriosly,a faded smirk still residing on his wrinkled face.

-You really are a fool.I'm not worried that the GREAT-he spat the word out like an insult-SONGOKU is coming here….actualy,I'm glad he's coming.I was waiting for you to contact her,and tell her to bring him here,that's why I'm taking my time with you.I was hoping to find someone to test my new creation on…and who better than the one who IS the strongest warrior in the universe?correction…WAS strongest,heh heh….This goes exactly as planed…your petty efforts to help yourself are only making it more profitable for me…in your cowardly excuse to save your sorry ass you're going to personally give everyone on this loser planet a one-way ticket to hell…..and you're soul will be there to greet them…heh heh…

"What have I done?I have to find C18 and tell her to come back immediately!"but to no avail,he couldn't reach her anymore.

"DAMN!She must be out of range!Now there's nothing I can do…I've sealed my own fate…I shouldn't have called Songoku…I shouldn't have thought that there are people out there that can help me…no one can ever help me but myself…why did I forget that?Was I that desperate that I began begging for my life?Is this how I've become?Is this how I've ever been?A coward?A nowbody….something inside him clicked at the word….I'm a nobody….and now that I'm about to become the strongest warrior in the universe,I'm afraid.Why?Isn't this what I've always wanted to be?Is it because I'm selling my soul for power?A few years ago,it wouldn't have mattered.But…but now..it does.I've changed….why?Why does it matter to me if I'm going to die?I've never really lived anyway…still…if I had that chance,that one flicher of light to guide one's soul the right way that it's supposed to go…maybe…I would start anew…..WAIT?WHAT AM I SAYING?What's wrong with me?My head hurts…it's telling me this stupid nonsense that I don't care about!It's gotta be this machine…it's changing my way of thinking…it won't matter now anyway,it's too late to change,my fate's sealed.If only I was more precautios,this wouldn't have happened.Why didn't I catch on to his plans earlier?If Goku loses,we're all doomed."

-What's wrong?Sissy doesn't want to pick up the phone?the man snickered and turned the dial to "4" and closed his eyes,listening soothingly to C17's hollers of pain,his excrutiating screams and heavy cursing was such beautiful music to his ears…

C17 started struggling with his bindings again.The pain was driving him nuts…he had to get away,he couldn't stand it anymore…he drilled to his core,trying to summ the energy to free himself from his death sentence.As he did,he felt something strange inside him,like an invading presence…it must have felt him too,as it was was drawing near,spreading inside him like wildfire…his mind was becoming hazy and he lost control over his actions,he felt as if his instincts were taking over his body….he felt his power level steadily rise,still his body was drained,where was the energy coming from?the parasite!it was helping him?why?didn't it want him to die?he thought he heard a muffled voice,a voice similar to a human's coming from the invading entity…was it speaking to him?he couldn't make it out clearly,but it felt like it said "We need you".WE?Who's WE?He must have become delusional,he concluded.The machine was driving him crazy,it was making him hear unreal things….he had to escape…he had to end this now!

His body pulsed as power unbeknown to him was gathering in him.He continued his pressuring as his power level rose more and more,forcing the restaints until the right cuff began to give out.He felt his power level skyrocket and the metal started to break…he was so close…..

Unfortunatly though,the old man noticed his actions and quickly opened a side pannel to the machine and pushed a small button inside it.

Just as he broke the cuff,a second one,slightly closer to the upper arm sprung out from inside the metal table gripping his wrist and the broken one neatly retreating inside within a specially made container.Then,all 4 cuffs began sliding on a rail built on the back of the table,spreading further apart on the table,forcing his limbs to stretch out,making a weird cracking sound in his bones and his skin was pulled almost to the tearing point.He yelled in pain as much as his lungs held out…he never felt something so excrutiatingly painful in his life…his body was forced to stay in a self-harming position and he felt his power give out on him once again…

The man turned the level to maximum.

-You really thought you could escape,didn't you?You simple-minded FREAK OF NATURE!the old man yelled threateaningly.You better think more carefully,or you'll find out how painful it can really get!

The pain was neverending…he had to face the facts,he didn't stand a chance of surviving this..he closed his eyes,his thoughts drifting aimlessly..he then realised that he's never really been to the After World…sure,he died once before,but he didn't get the chance to get to Enma's desk becausehe was wished back the same day.If he died now,will he be wished back again,or were they just gonna forget he ever existed and leave him dead?What would hell be like,then?Will he even go to hell,considering that he's only half a living being now…will he be tortured there too?

"If only I had been a better person,I wouldn't be asking myself these questions..if only I could have told C18 that…………"

He stopped as his heart pounded maddeningly painful against his chest and his body thrusted forward in an involuntary convulsion,making a disturbing cracking-like sound inside his body.His heart stopped for a few moments before resting back in it's proper place…he recognised the eerie feeling…the parasitic-cyborg had reached his heart..he gazed wearily towards the container that was almost empty by now..

There was a look of disbelief plastured on hid face,mixed with sadness and despair.

"It's over"he thought bitterly"I…I can't go on….my body…my mind…can't take it anymore….I give up…"his body fell limp like a rag doll,the restraints holding him in a crucified-position ,as the strings of the pupeteer hold the lifeless puppet when it's displayed on stage.His skin had terrible stretch marks and multiple broken blood veins were slowly dripping their way to the open;his hair was messy and he was as pale as a ghost.His dead blue eyes gazed upwards,at the real world.He couldn't see it but he could feel it;the world that never accepted him before,the cold cruel world that he hated so much…his saviour…he was never going to see it again…his thoughts turned to the only person he ever cared about…

"C18…I…I'm s-so-rry..-he whispered the words-I can't keep my promise..I can't..I just can't…hang on any longer…still…I'm happy I got to see you,to hear your voice again…"his head fell on his chest,his hair covering his sweating hopeless face.

He was just waiting.Waiting for death to take him away,hopefully to a better place than the one he was in roght now.

Still,he wasn't HOPING to die.If only he could delay his death by a day..a week..a year….he could do so much with his life,now that he knew..

Just then,C17 felt his right arm starting to twitch on it's own.He slowly turned his eyes to see what was wrong;the arm twitched more and more,faster and faster..then he felt it again..the pain he felt when his arm was forced by the shackles…still,it was different somehow..suddenly,it started growing,stretching..his shoulder muscles expanded,tearing his shirt..the biceps pulsed and grew more and more,the muscles getting bigger and better defined,the arm thicker and more muscular…he stared frightened at it,watching it mutate and change before his eyes.

"What's happening to me?Stop it!I don't want this!NO!STOP!"his mind begged desperatly,but his body wasn't responding to him anymore.

-It's almost done,the old man smiled to him,won't be long now.

Shaking in fear,he turned his head to the left,only to witnesshis left arm behaving just as disturbingly as the other.Then,his legs started twitching as well,extending as if pulled by a misterious,invisible force,the leg muscles consolidating,the jeans he wore becoming tighter,and the cuff of his sleeves and jeans tore as his body became to large to accommodate.He closed his eyes and started to mutter incoerently,trying to calm himself down out of the state of panic that was looming over him;his eyes bursted open as his heart thrusted again,pulling his chest forward.He waited for it to settle back like it did before,but he soon realised that this tiome his chest remained expanded,even though the organ had returned to it's proper place..his chest muscles started to react just like the rest,pulsing with strange power;he felt a horrible pain as his shoulder blades slid further apart and his shoulders widened,his stomach muscles contracted and strted to press through his shirt;his head fell on his chest,his eyes hazy.

His hair started to grow,falling fessily on his chest and back,his facial features changing and portruding,but he didmn't notice anymore…everything was dark…he was too tired to care anymore…

The one inside him must have taken over his brain…the irony of it all…he was being thrown out of his own body…but,if he died,the cyborg inside him would die as well and it would make it all worth while…or at least that's what he thought

"C18…I…couldn't …keep my promise……I sincerely hope..you'll keep yours"he thought as his eyes closed and his counciousness left his tormented body.

-Heh,the fool…he thinks that if he ceases to exist ,my creation dissapears as well…idiot….MY creation doesn't need your MIND to to live,all it needs is a body to enhabit..even if you die,it will continue to develop like before… better even,as now it doesn't have any unnecessary obstacles in it's way anymore…the man snickered,pushing a button on the operating system,the shackles dispatching and C17's still mutating body falling limply on the floor.

"Almost done……"the man thought.

A\N:uuu,cliffy!

wow,took waaaaaay longer to do this than I thought.had it ready in July 0.o()

The ending was a real express myself.hope everyone understands what I'm trying to say here…but I guess you all must know what's happening by now…cuz I'm not gunna tell ya!  .anyway,I've been putting this off,I've started a DBZ amv in flash for newgrounds (yes,it also features C17 and C18)and been trying to work on that.i'll probably put a link to it when it's done.

Ps.to parslie:wow!omg!I can't believe someone is still interested in this!especially you!it is an honor to write for youfalls to parslie's feetnot worthy!not worthy!.i'll try to write at least another chapter by summer,k?just YOU update,I luv your story!

To everyone,ja ne and see ya next chapter!


	5. Encounter of the bad kind

CHAPTER 5:Encounter of the bad kind

A/N:The last day of my Easter holiday(I'm orthodox)an here's a pretty late update.Hope ya like it.It's more of a filler chapter,but oh well.DBZ is ¾ filler so I bet you're all ued to it by now.

………………………………………………………………

-So,what's your brother like?asked Pan,holding her bandanna on her head to not be blown off by the wind as they zoomed off over the ocean waters.

C18 lowered her head,looking at her own reflection in the ocean surface.What was there to say?She,of all people,should know her brother the best,after all,they spent their lives together and still she wondered…..

"_Please…kill me…"_

…did she really know him?Those words…she never head him speak like this..was it a hoax?Someone using his voice to scare her not to come back?And that scream…it was like he was being stabbed over and over again…what was going on?

Trunks gave a satisfied sigh and put the wrench down,wiping some dirt and oil from his sweaty face. 

_-Well,I have good news.Mom and I checked the plans and found the problem.The spaceship is fixed and tomorrow morning we can head off to search for the Black Star Dragonballs._

_-That's great,Trunks!said Goku stretching and yawning at the shade of a big oak tree in the garden.It was a nice warm summer day and Trunks was fiddling with that machine for hours now.It was just like an invitation for a nice,long nap._

_-I can't wait!Mom never let me go anywhere,this will be great!Pan squealled with joy and swirrled around,letting the breeze cool her face._

_-Imagine!she cupped her hands together,going off into a daydream, her eyes shining like 2 bright stars on the night sky_

_-To go off on different planets,meet hot alien boys,see new worlds,new languages,new fashion accessories…aaaahhhhh!she let out another scream of joy as she thought of all the adventures she's gonna have.Her friends will be sooo jealous!_

_-Pan,Pan!Trunks shook her shoulder,trying to bring her back from her dream._

_-hmmm?she replied,still too light headed to pay attention to him._

_-Sorry to burst your bubble,Pan,but you're not going. _

_-WHA-AAAAT!She shrieked,waking up._

_-I'm sorry,but your parents don't want you to go on such a dangerous mission!You're much too young for this!I'm taking Goten,he's much more experienced and he'll be able to handle it._

_-B-but..she snivelled eyes watering up..how could this be happening to her?Too young?She wax 14,for pete's sake!She was not a baby anymore!She could cook and sow and wash and…other things!She was perfectly capable of taking care of herself!_

_-I know you wanted to come,but understand,it's for the best!Trunks tried to put some sugar on it to calm her down.It's not the end of the world if you don't come…_

_-OH,I WILL COME!MARK MY WORDS,I WILL!yelled Pan,storming off._

_Goku shook his head tsking ..she had her grandmothers's temper,that was for sure.._

_Just as she was about to leave she heard a loud woosh!and a gush of wind blew through her hair..someone came flying very quickly.She turned around to see who it was. -Hey!C18!Haven't seen you in a while!smiled Trunks.Then he noticed that she was was very ruffled up,her hair messy and her hands and clothes were covered in dirt.She looked tired and sweaty,breathing unsteadily and unsure on her feet._

_-W-what's wrong?You look …scared…Trunks said in a much more serious tone.C18 was NEVER scared,she was always the role model of self-confidence to him..something unspeakable must have happened to leave her in such a state..he was almost afraid to know what._

_C18 looked around hurriedly until she spotted who she was look for._

_-Goku!she screamed,knocking him off his feet.You have to come NOW!she grabbed his arm and pulled him into the air_

_-Wha-what?huh?why?Goku blinked confusedly.He had no ideea what was going on and all the panick wasn't helping._

_-C17…I saw him…on an island in the ocean…the earth shook and.. he dissapeared!she spoke really quickly and pulled faster_

_-C17?He's alive?asked Goku amazed_

_-Not for long if we don't hurry!screamed C18 and accelerated._

_-Ok,stay calm,we'll get to the bottom of this.Everything can be solved peacefully,right,eighte—EEEEEEEEEEEEEN!yelled Goku as she put it into high gear,pulling him after her flying over Capsule corp._

_Trunks and Pan eyed each other and shrugged their shoulders,following them._

_After a while,Goku managed to convince C18 to slow down and explain what was going on and he decided to help get to the bottom of this…_

-C18?Was it an out-of –place question?Pan broke the silence again.

They have been flying for about an hour and the tension was so high,you could cut it with a knife and Pan felt that maybe a little talk would loosen the atmosphere and maybe bring people out of the soggy mood they've been in.She was just trying to help,everyone knew that,but they weren't up for this right now.They all had their own problems to deal with and her talkative,cheery mood was almost annoying.

She never met C17 before.She heard that C18 had a twin brother once or twice,but nothing too interesting about him and she tought this was the best opportunity to get to know more about him.

-Well,he must be a great brother,right?I mean,you seem to really care about him,it must mean a lot to him.I heard you had a close relationship with him before you got marryied to Krillin,I mean you ARE twins,what am I saying,of course you're close,what I meant was-Pan snickered,trying to pick at the subject

-I hated him,C18 interruped her

-What?answered Pan,totally taken aback by this.She wasn't expecting such an answer.

-He was the most narcisistic bastard I ever knew,continued C18,always boasting about how great he was and what he could do with his "powers",never caring about anyone other than himself..we were always bickering about this and that,I would yell at him and he'd give a smart-ass remark about it to shut me up.I was always mad at him and he took great pride knowing that.

Pan blinked in curiosity,not daring to interrupt her.

-Even so,we were a team.We never took our differences into consideration when we fought an enemy and we always beat him together.It was awkward,but neither of us ever took the time to think about it.We hated each other,but at the same time we couldn't be one without the other…

-Like,grandpa and mr.Vegeta?Pan added.

C18 smiled softly.

-Not exactly,Pan…

Another wave of silence set over the group.A couple of islands started appearing underneath them,small as needle heads and curious animals gathered to watch the strange flying objects over their heads.They were getting close.

"C17 must have been living on one of these islands this whole time"C18 thought as they zoomed off

-You must have missed him,right?Goku said ,grabbing her attention

-Not really,she replied,I almost forgot about him ever since the..Cell incident..I thought he died and I just got over it and went on with my life…he seemed to have done the same.I have no ideea how THIS could have happened(refering to the island incident)right NOW but I get this feeling it's all my fault for bringing him here and whatever happened to him,it's my responsibility to make right again.

-Hey it's not your fault,ok?said Goku reassuringly.Everything will be alright,I bet he's just fine,probably got out of there and he's waiting for you to come back to get him!he continued optimistically.

"Somehow,I doubt it"C18 though,but didn't let Goku find that out.

-So,uh,what does he look like?asked Pan,blushing slightly.She didn't think about dating him,but she was inquisitive as heck and also,she needed to know what to be on the lookout for.Besides,Trunks was much better for her needs and maybe there was a chance…

C18 cocked an eyebrow at the blushing girl.Teens and their wild fantasies..sure,she was a teenage girl too when she was turned into a cyborg by Gero,but a lot of time has passed since then..fizically,she stayed the same,but mentally,she aged just like everyone else..she was more like an adult woman in a young body.Even if she wanted to act young again,she had a family to take care of and she had to be responsible.

-Well,he's about half a head taller than me,he's got black chin length hair,slanted blue eyes,a soft,girly face-she smiled a bit when saying that.she always liked to tease him with that,saying he was better for "miss world"than she was because the bikini would fit him better-small,delicate mouth but spukes out foul,ill manered language,umm…very thin and slick,almost fragile looking body and loose clothes-jeans,black t-shirt and snickers..very mismatched.I didn't dress him,unfortunately.Oh yeah,he's also got a large orange bandanna around his neck,kinda like yours,Pan.They must have been in fashion back then.

-Really?I don't remember where I got mine from,I have it for years now,but I like it.I think I've grown attached to it,you might say…she smiled thinking about it's origins..ah the good old days of childhood…

Goku looked down.There,up ahead,was an island that looked different from all the others.He couldn't sense any ki there;there was no life on it,yet oddly it was a luxorious green with trees,fresh grass and curved cliff formations.Nothing seemed out of place,why were bthere no animals there?

-Is this it?he turned his eyes on C18.

-Yes,this is the one,she said as they came down for a landing.

Under the island… 

_-They're here…give them a "nice"welcome..a sadistic voice spoke up in the darkness._

_The tall figure behind him nodded,grinning evily and clenched his fist,his knuckles making a cracking sound in the silent cave.His eyes shone brightly as he lifted off to the surface.._

As Goku set his foot on the ground,though,he felt like he was sinking in quicksand.He quickly noticed something grabbing his foot,pulling him in.He managed an energy ball and grabbed the tentacles,burning them to a crisp with the ki as they fell limply on the ground,releasing the member.

-That was close..if I hesitated it would of surely have me..Goku said as he inspected his leg for any sign of injury.

-That's the same kind of…thing that grabbed C17! C18 said as she touched down besides him.

-The island must be full of booby traps like this!said Trunks as he took a good look around.We should be careful.

-But who did this?And why?asked Pan eyeing her suroundings.

-I don't know,but-

**Maybe I can answer that!**came a voice from out of nowhere.

-Who are you!stated Goku,seing nobody in the premicies.

**How rude of me.Allow me to introduce myself.My name is Myuu,but you can call me DOCTOR Myuu.(**a/n:I know you all knew that,don't rub it in.but now I can start using his name,nice,huh?)

**-**What do you want?What have you done with my brother!C18 spoke up,interrupting him.She didn't care about his damn name,anyway.

**Well,that's for me to know and you to find out,isn't it,my dear?**

-Give him back to me now!she insisted

**Of course,I..intend to..**the voice softened and suddently went silent.

-Huh?Trunks turned around hearing the sound of footsteps.There,by the shadow of a tree far back..he saw a familiar shape..a person standing..it was him!

Trunks smiled gladly and ran towards the figure.

-Hey,C17!Oh,man,I'm so glad to see you!I thought something bad happened to you.Don't ever scare us like that again,man,I-

He stopped as he got in front of the figure and his smile was replaced by realisation

-HEY you're not C1..-**OUFF!**he screamed as the figure rammed the side of it's hand into his neck,sending him flying into a large cliff.

-TRUNKS!Pan yelled as she watched the shattered rocks pile on top of him

-WHO ARE YOU!growled C18,getting into a fighting position.

The tall,muscular figure grinned more and started slowly walking towards them,breathing heavily,hot sweat trickling down it's face.

As it stepped out of the shadows,everyone couldn't help but gasp in shock.

A tattered blue snicker stepped heavily on the ground,the grass leveling under it's weight.The shoe laces were undied and the snicker looked almost too small for the wearer.The green socks were ripped at the ankle and the jeans were skin-tight,ripped on the upper tigh side,revealing the tanned skin and large muscles underneath.The over-black t-shirt was just as tight,curved on the bulky chest muscles and six-pack.The large shoulder muscles bursed through the shirts that looked very small compared to his stature.He had large,modeled biceps,revealing itself through his clothing,the veins on his arms as tense as his whole body.He had huge manly hands,knuckles crackling as he adjusted his grip.His long shining hair was hanging over his neck and chest,covering most of his face,large bunches of hair flowing in the light breeze.His face was long and he looked mature,but still young,maybe 29.

He had menacing,slanted icy eyes that sent chills down their spines and an almost maniac grin,his breath ragged and sweat tricling all over his body.What was scaryier about the figure,though,was it's familiar look..it almost looked like..(a/n:if you couldn't figure out what he looks like,try a hyper super 17 in normal C17's clothes..yikes)

"C17..no..it-it can't be!What has he done to you!"C18 thought shiverring at the monster that was once her brother

-Who's that?Pan asked as she backed away,going closer to C18

-That's him…that's my br…brother..she whispered almost inaudiably,as if she was hoping somone to contradict her words,even though she knew she was right.

-THAT's you're brother!Pan exclaimed.B-but he doesn't look ANYTHING like you described him!..he's.. creeping me out..her voice trembled.She was really scared of him.He looked almost rabid.

A loud yell came up from behind as Trunks blew the rocks off of himself.He looked pissed as hell.He grabbed the sword off his back and launched full force at "C17",who smirked satisfiedly.

Just as he was about to land a hit,C17 moved slightly to the side,kneeing him in the gut,sending him flying into the dirt.

-Noo!Pan yelled,forgetting her fears and jumping at him.

-Pan,no!Goku yelled,trying to stop her,but it was too late.

C17 turned his head slowly towards her and charged at her,hit her before she managed to get close enough to him.Blood trickled down her chin and she fell on the ground,unconcious.Goku gritted his teeth angrily.

C17 grinned even more malicious,taking pleasure in Goku's revengeful look,his eyes shining.It was like the pain of others made him madder.

Goku charged carefully,exchanging blows and kicks till he saw an opening and rammed his fist into face.For a moment there was silence as neither of them moved.The silence was broken by a low chuckle coming deep from C17's throught,his voice deep and unclear.Goku steared in shock as his attack didn't even leave a mark on his enemy.C17 took the opportunity and hit him in the stomach,sending him into a nearby rock pile,his beaten body resting face-first on the ground.

C18 looked unsteady at the other's defeat but didn't back down.It wouldn't do her any good anyway.He would probably catch up to her in the end.She formed a small energy ball in her hand and waited for him to approach her.

Then she felt herself lifted into the air,a large hand covering her mouth shut,her feet dangling above the ground.She didn't even see him move!She stared into his eyes,shaking slightly.She didn't want him to see her fear,but she couldn't help herself.

He grinned at her try to look brave.He smelled her fear.It seemed to give him sick pleasure,his grip tightening as he started chuckling evily at her pain.

He forced C18 to stare into his eyes.His pupils were small and drawn back into the eye,reddish insomnia-like veins at the corner of his eyes…

"H-his eyes.."she thought.."they're ..dead".She knew the look.That's what their eyes looked like when they died.He was dead,but he was still standing.It all made sense..This wasn't her brother…it was just his body.She remembered what he told her earlier..that was what he meant..

A strong kick to his head made him release his grip on her and C18 fell on the ground,quickly composing herself.Goku hovered over the ground,a determined look in his eyes.

Without a word,C17 stood up and stared at him.They jumped into the air and started ca strong round of exchanging blows,each of them fighting with all their might.

C18 looked up at them

"_Please…kill me…"_

-Don't worry,brother,I'll make sure your last wish comes true….she said determined.

…………………….

A/n:wohoo!done!another cliffy!next update as soon as possible,maybe next week!


End file.
